gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Knight: The Beast Within comparisons
Comparisons between Gabriel Knight: The Beast Within game, The Beast Within: Official Player's Guide, and the game's novelization. Differences between the game and the novel *The zoo in the book is the Tierpark Hellabrunn the actual zoo in Munich, rather than the 'Munich Zoological Garden'. *Gabriel Knight plays the taped message across a walkie talkie on a cart near the kangaroo habitat, rather than in Dr. Klingmann's office. *Gabriel Knight trails Klingman to the Hunting Lodge, rather than sneaking into his office. *Gabriel learns the definition of the lodge's name; Die Königlich-Bayrische Hofjagloge (Bayerische) from a waitress at a coffee shop across the street from the lodge (he understood the Royal Bavarian part of it though from other places in Munich, (Royal Bavarian Museum, Royal Bavarian Opera House, and the Royal Bavarian House of Schnitzel) rather than his lawyer (in the game he didn't understand one part of it). *Gabriel has less trouble getting into the lodge, and doesn't have to directly prove his identity to the concierge Xavier and Von Glower. He is let in after a short exchange. *Gabriel leaves Grace a phone message at the St. George's Books, rather than writing her a letter. *Werner Huber understands that Grace is Gabriel Knight's assistent and is mostly open about the case to her from the start (in the game Grace had to convince him to give any information about the case to her). *Grace visits the Ritter chapel and reads the copy of the Bible in there. *Grace speaks directly with Father Getz in German, to convince him to get the records (rather than having Habermas write a letter for her). She waits for the documents up in his office in the church. She translates the records on her own, using a pocket dictionary (rather than getting Habermas to translate it), and leaves the documents in the office (rather than Habermas). *Gabriel goes to the mailbox to get the newspapers (rather than the newspapers appearing mysteriously on the dining table). *Grace conversation is uninterrupted in the game until she hangs up. In the book, she is interrupted by a male customer, before she hangs up to talk to the Gabe fan female customer. *In the game while context is not fully clear in the game (only half the conversation is heard), the official hintbook explains, the "him" who Grace mentions is a reference to Mark Kobayashi, who is still technically arranged to Grace by her parents, and mother wants to know when she will agree to a date (Grace attempts give her mother an answer that won't offend Mark), she's also clear she is not ready to settle down and marry him. In the novel, he's already gotten engaged and has moved on, this is to Grace's mother's annoyance. *Gabriel picks the lock (using his driver's license) to get into the basement of the Hunting Lodge (rather than more elaborate cuckoo clock/stealing keys in the game). *Gabriel requests information about missing persons twenty years from Harry, rather than just a decade. *Grace gets a copy of Chaphill's book from the gift shop in Neuschwanstein rather than from the Schattenjaeger library. *Grace visits Horning in his farmhouse (just mentioned in the game). She is told directly by him that king Ludwig's hunting accident involved a wolf bite (rather than through Dallmeier). *Gabriel doesn't see Von Zell in the cave, only the bodies. *Gabriel and Friedrich von Glower ride horses into the woods to hunt down Von Zell. Gabriel falls off before facing the werewolf. *The Mittelloge doors in the Wittelsbach theatre is locked (rather than being kept shut with a rope with the Privat sign on top of it). *It is made clear in the book that the opera chandeliers don't work properly during the transformation scene. Category:Comparisons